Lily's Story
by BlackLily17
Summary: Lily explains how she feels whenever our favorite Marauder asks her out and why is he always rejecting him. A furthermore explanation of 'Arrogant- bullying toerag'... L/J Lily's POV... Please, please and please Read and Review! drabble


**An idea in my mind, once stuck… So now, I wrote it down. A one-shot for our all time favorite… Jily!  
Disclaimer: I wish I do.**

* * *

First of all, I'm Lily Evans, I'm sixteen and I'm a witch. Do you muggle think I'm kidding? No.

I don't know why I'm explaining to you and I don't even know if it's safe to let you know that us magical people existed. I asked permission from my headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and he said we're going to place the memory charm on you for you to forget that we exist, and remain to believe that witches are badpeople. Right, so down to business.

As I said earlier, I'm sixteen years old and I'm in sixth year, attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have red hair that has loose curls on the end and it falls through my waist. I've got pale skin (which I hate) and freckles (which I hate more). The only thing that I love in my appearance is my emerald green eyes. I'm a school _prefect _not a school _perfect_.

In school, I've got 4 girl friends. They are Emmeline Vance (the sweet one (she loves sweets)), Marlene McKinnon (a hot chick, really. All boys swoon for her) and Alice Prewett (our mother figure). Last year, I've got another best friend, named Severus Snape but he's in Slytherin (a house in our school). He is my childhood friend, since I was nine, but I guess people change. He hangs out with the wrong guys and he chose them _over_ me, so I ended everything between us. `Nough said.

In all my years, I've got a problem. An enormous problem (no it's not Hagrid). James Potter. The git. He hexes anyone he wants to whenever I'm around or not just to show he has power.

He always asks me out—no scratch that. I don't know what is the right term for it but take this as an example.

Instead of "Lily, will you please go out with me?" or even just "Go out with me, Evans?"? Nooooooooooo….. It's always "Go out with me, Evans.". It's a command. Not a request. Not a question. Notice the difference? Yes you should. I doubt that he even knows my first name.

So, in other words it's always "No" or "Never" or "I prefer the Giant Squid". Sometimes, when I'm really irritated, I hex the hell out of him. I have manners but I don't think he deserves it. I will only apologize if he apologizes to everyone he hexed, jinxed or cursed. I think that's impossible.

I know, you think I'm harsh to him. Many people say that. But they don't know my story. They ask why I can't see his good side. That's because he doesn't show it to me. He only shows me that he is arrogant, a bully and a good- for- nothing person.

I do appreciate all the things he does for me. The Quidditch matches, the pranks, everything. He just doesn't do it right. He gives it a touch of arrogance, and I hate him for that. I'm a nice person you know. I was raised by good parents. If you ask me, he's good looking and _Merlin _he's _hot._ I saw him topless once, but that's another story. =P

Another reason why I'm rejecting him is that he has this reputation in school that whenever he's done with a girl, he just dumps her like she has no feelings. I can't risk that. Love, is a risk and I 'm not ready to take it. Besides, I'm looking for long term relationship not snog- you- and- it's- done.

Also, whenever he asks me out, it's always something grand. He always does it loud, and even in front of the whole school. I'm just a simple girl. I like simplicity over everything.

But the largest factor is because of my ex- best friend, Severus Snape. He hates him, so I've got the feeling that I should hate him too. I don't even understand why they (him and his friends) bully him whenever they've got the chance. For me? I doubt it. Besides, Severus was my brother. I can't lose him just because of these ruddy feelings I feel for him. But now… I lost Severus… I- I don't know.

All's that clear to me now is that Severus became Snape. I hope Potter would become James someday. Who knows? Next year, I might give him a chance.

~_Obliviate_~

* * *

**Please let me know if someone's reading my stories... :)**


End file.
